prof sesshoumaru
by pandorayoukai
Summary: sesshomaru prof de universidad solamente a mi e me ocurre esto leanla es muy divertida
1. Default Chapter

PROF. SESSHOUMARU 

**Por; Pandora.**

**N/A (Primeramente antes de comenzar a leer deben saber que ni Sesshoumaru ni Rin así como inuyasha gumi son de mi propiedad son de mi querida Sensei rumiko takahashi) **

Esta historia se compone en un universo paralelo lo hice así por que siempre me imagine a mi hermoso Sesshoumaru estudiando o inclusive trabajando como catedrático de una universidad de Tokio. Así que comencemos

El relato estará simbolizado de la siguiente manera

Diálogos:""

Pensamientos: ()

Notas de la autora ()

**Capitulo 1: El semestre.**

El día comenzó con mucha lluvia, era una de esas mañanas frías en las cuales lo único que te provoca es dormir, y él lo hubiese hecho así de no haber sido que hoy era su primer día de trabajo en la universidad. Así que decidido puso su pie izquierdo fuera de la cama, el piso estaba frió pero eso no impidió que llegara al baño para darse una rápida ducha, se coloco frente a la tina del baño y abrió la llave del agua para ambientarla a su gusto, se quito la única prenda que en ese momento cubría su cuerpo, la dejo en una cesta que se encontraba detrás de la puerta y se metió a bañar, 10 minutos después, salía del cuarto de baño vistiendo una bata, ahora se encaminaba a la habitación donde se encontraba lista su ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa tipo polo de algodón azul marino, zapatos negros de charol, al terminar de vestirse regreso al cuarto de baño y del gabinete tomo un peine y un frasco de perfume comenzó a peinar su cabellera dorada, era tan dorada que se veía casi blanca, sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso eran a su vez penetrantes y seguros; él era un joven apuesto de 29 años se acababa de graduar como profesor de arqueología y estaba próximo a ir a su nuevo lugar de trabajo su nombre era Sesshoumaru Taisho (le coloque este apellido por su padre Inutaisho), tomo su desayuno el cual consistía en un plato de cereal y un vaso de jugo de naranja, tomo de la mesa un portafolio negro y tomo una de las sombrillas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta y asegurándose de cerrar la puerta bien se dirigió al ascensor y espero a que subiera mientras lo esperaba, una jovencita se acerco a él; ella era una chica de cabello negro y ojos enormes de color ámbar, esta chica estaba vestida con pantalones caprí color beige y una camisa de encajes del mismo color su cuerpo era esbelto y por lo que lograba ver que era muy refinada; al llegar junto al joven esta le dedico un "buenos días" muy gentil el cual fue respondido de la misma manera, esas fueron las únicas palabras que se dirigieron ese día. El ascensor llego a la planta baja ahí la jovencita bajo de el y se encamino a tomar el autobús, el bajo hasta el estacionamiento camino hasta un automóvil de color azul era un auto modesto pero en perfectas condiciones lo encendió y al salir del estacionamiento el guardia de seguridad le dio un saludo.

"muy buenos días señor Taisho"

"buenos días señor Tamamura"

después se dirigió a la Universidad Nacional de Tokio; durante el trayecto pensaba en lo que significaría para él este nuevo trabajo ya que se vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de su hogar en Kyoto, su hermano, su hogar. Pero dejo esos pensamientos al ver que ya había llegado a su destino, así que estaciono su auto en el espacio reservado para los maestros, inmediatamente se encamino a la oficina del rector de la Universidad. Al llegar a la oficina se presento con la secretaria era una señora mayor de unos 58 años era una dama muy gentil que lo hizo esperar y mientras lo hacia le llevo una taza de té; él espero por ser anunciado, después de 5 minutos ella se acerco a donde se encontraba y gentilmente le dijo así.

"Sr. Taisho puede pasar el rector lo espera"

"muchas gracias" – fue lo único que dijo así que sin perder el tiempo entro en la habitación era una habitación muy bien decorada en el escritorio se encontraba un señor de blancos cabellos y ojos de color miel cuando llego frente a el hizo una pequeña reverencia y se presentó

"buenos días mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho y soy el nuevo profesor de arqueología"

"si, lo se su universidad en Kyoto nos envió su perfil, estoy realmente entusiasmado de que el mejor estudiante de la facultad se haya quedado con esta plaza, mi nombre es Takato Ishida, bienvenido. Cuando salga mi secretaria le entregara el material con el cual comenzara sus clases"

"muchas gracias"- dijo sin la mas mínima expresión esto no sorprendió al rector ya que junto con el perfil académico habían adjuntado un pequeño papel que decía.

_**Estimado Sr. Ishida: El joven Sesshoumaru Taisho es un hombre de pocas palabras, además, de ser extremadamente reservado con el trato a las demás personas, pero aun así es un excelente estudiante y estamos seguros que lo será como profesor.**_

_**Att. Satoo Hiroshi**_

_**Rector de la universidad Sengoku de Kyoto **_

Al salir de la oficina la secretaria del rector le hizo entrega del material de su clase junto con el horario y el nombre del salón donde enseñaría, así que se dirigió al "salón de la luna menguante" ahí impartiría sus clases. Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando se abrieron las puertas del salón, inmediatamente después se encontraba el salón lleno de jóvenes los cuales observaron intrigados al hombre de cabellos dorados que se encontraba semi sentado en el escritorio frente a ellos pudieron ver que en la pizarra se encontraba escrito su nombre. Las chicas lo miraban con embelesamiento absoluto era la primera vez que veían en esa universidad a un "maestro tan hermoso..." si, al parecer ese era el calificativo con el cual la mayoría de ellas lo catalogaron. Sesshoumaru se incorporo y se presento ante todos con una voz profunda y serena.

"buenos días a todos mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho y desde este momento seré su profesor de arqueología" – su voz se escucho claramente hasta el ultimo de los rincones del aula y con esa breve presentación se dispuso a dar su clase. Entre los jóvenes que había en el aula de clases había una a la cual el hombre frente a ellos no era un desconocido y tal vez era la única chica que lo miraba con naturalidad ella era una chica de cabello oscuro lacio y largo, con ojos de color ámbar y la piel blanca. Era la jovencita que esa mañana había acompañado a Sesshoumaru en el ascensor. Su nombre era Rin Kyouyama. Y era considerada por muchos chicos como la mas bella, aunque ella opinaba lo contrario ella no creía en absoluto las palabras de sus compañeros acerca de que era la mas bella de la facultad. Tenia una personalidad jovial, modesta y generosa, tenia 25 años y se encontraba cursando su 3 año de arqueología. Ella vivía en el mismo edificio de Sesshoumaru junto a su hermano mayor Moru el cual la ayudaba con sus estudios desde que habían quedado huérfanos 6 años atrás.

La clase seguía su curso y Sesshoumaru, estaba orgulloso de que todo lo que había aprendido durante su tiempo de estudiante pudiera utilizarlo ahora que se desempeñaba como profesor. Por fin el timbre sonó y la clase había finalizado y mas rápido que corriendo varias jóvenes se acercaron a Sesshoumaru con la excusa de no haber entendido algo en especial sobre la clase, una de ellas se acerco a él diciéndole así:

"Sensei Taisho: dígame ¿dónde curso sus estudios de arqueología"

Sesshoumaru no entendió que tenia eso que ver con el tema tratado ese día y fríamente le contesto diciéndole

"Srita shirrow, que tiene que ver eso con la clase de hoy, me parece que su pregunta es algo que no interesa a nadie y que por lo tanto no contestare, y si todas están aquí para hacerme preguntas de mi persona será mejor que se vallan a sus clases"

todas ellas quedaron congeladas ante la aptitud tan arrogante de su nuevo maestro así que todas se retiraron si n decir nada.

Continuara...

(que les pareció, este es mi primer fic y lo hice sobre Sesshoumaru, por que me encanta esa forma de ser de él además, una amiga mía me pregunto ¿qué haría yo si él fuese mi profesor? Así que por eso me imagine esta historia, por favor envíenme sus reviews con tomatazos y otros insultos, también acepto sugerencias, y sobre todo peticiones con personajes de la serie. Así como de shaman king, CCS, y yuyuhakusho)

.

adelantos del próximo capitulo:

(en la cafetería de la universidad podía verse al joven maestro sentado con otros maestros entre ellos el Prof. de matemáticas Miroku.)


	2. La cafeteria

**Prof. Sesshoumaru **

**Capitulo 2: La cafetería **

Sesshoumaru se había molestado mucho con el comentario inapropiado de la joven shirrow, había salido para poder comer ya que había sonado la campana del receso estaba un poco desubicado y ya se había resignado a no encontrar la cafeteríacuando un señor se acerca a él.

"Buenas tardes, me imagino que usted es el nuevo profesor de arqueología ¿cierto?"

"si así es, yo soy Sesshoumaru Taisho"

"hola... mi nombre es Kouga ishigaki, desea ir conmigo a la cafetería"

"Sí, muchas gracias" (que suerte, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre)

Sesshoumaru se dirigía a la cafetería con el joven que lo había invitado y por lo que podía ver él era algo reservado y rara vez sonreía y de alguna manera le hacia recordar a él. Cuando por fin llegaron Sesshoumaru se sintió aliviado; el joven Kouga por su parte se había alejado de él diciéndole que se encontraría con los demás profesores y que si lo deseaba podía ir a comer con ellos y Sesshoumaru acepto así que se dirigió a la barra de comidas y tomando una bandeja comenzó a seleccionar su almuerzo. (Cabe decir que Sesshoumaru es vegetariano)

Después de haber seleccionado su comida se dirigió a la caja para pagar esperaba que la cola no fuese tan larga pero para mala suerte si lo era

"jamás saldré de esta fila" – dijo en voz alta

"Lo mismo estaba pensando" una voz le susurro por atrás en manera de complicidad. Volteo hacia atrás cuando la vio

una joven de negros cabellos que estaban recogidos en una cola de caballo sus ojos cafés lo miraban con simpatía, ella se presento así misma al ver que el no emitía sonido alguno

"hola mi nombre es Rin Kyouyama, es nuevo aquí ¿cierto"

"Sí. Lo soy"

"yo soy una de sus alumnas"

esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron ambos ya que Sesshoumaru tomo su bandeja y se alejo dejando a Rin con la palabra en la boca

"arggg... es un grosero, me dejo hablando sola" pensó Rin, viéndolo como se alejaba hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Al llegar Sesshoumaru a la mesa se encontró con muchos rostros jóvenes y varios algo añejos por la edad, pero sentía una atmósfera de amistad en ellos que no pudo negarse a la petición de uno de los ancianos a acompañarlos a comer, mientras que ellos hablaban amenamente él comía en silencio y observándolos en calma como analizándolos los que mas le llamaban la atención eran dos de ellos el primero era el profesor Miroku Tsuki; era profesor de matemática de los primeros años de la carrera en arquitectura era un joven como de la misma edad de Sesshoumaru aunque parecía mas joven tiene el cabello negro lacio, sus ojos azul cielo y su porte elegante, era una persona que gustaba hacer reír a los demás con sus ocurrencias y más que nada en el mundo gustaba de las mujeres, todas ellas parecían ser del tipo de Miroku era un mujeriego declarado aunque había una en especial que lo volvía loco, era la profesora de química su nombre era sango Kinomatsura, ella era la única de todas a las que Miroku había conquistado que había rehuido a sus encantos, ella era de la opinión de que si era mujeriego no era para ella, el otro personaje que llamo la atención del callado ser que yacía en la esquina de la mesa era una chica, otra profesora pero esta era una profesora sustituta su nombre según había escuchado era Kagura, era una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color violeta (mucho Elizabeth Taylor) su aptitud para con los otros era mas bien tosca era reservada y creo que al igual que el disfrutaba de comer en silencio esas dos personas llamaron poderosamente la atención de Taisho Sensei.

Mientras en otra mesa de la cafetería Rin se encontraba comiendo con sus amigos de siempre los cuales eran 2 jóvenes y una chica esta era un poco despistada casi nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas que le concernían a ella, los nombres de sus amigos eran

Jaken fuji, de 24 años era un chico bastante alegre pero al mismo tiempo era un ser sumamente responsable cualquier problema que se le presentaba lo solucionaba con tenacidad, el otro era un chico de mirada triste y semblante calmado era lo opuesto a jaken la felicidad de este chico era muy simple ya que cualquier cosa que el destino le tuviese en mente lo aceptaba sin reproches ni quejas su nombre era Kohaku kyshiro, tenia 23 años y la chica su nombre era Yuri, ellos eran los mejores amigos de Rin , la conversación del momento se centro rápidamente en el apuesto profesor que había llegado ese día

"dime Rin ¿como ves al nuevo Sensei?" – pregunto inocentemente jaken

"será mejor que no me hables de ese sujeto jaken kun"

"sucedió algo malo Rin" la interrogo Yuri.

"no, nada en especial pero me parece un ser déspota y frió es todo"

"me parece que a Rin le gusta el nuevo Sensei" susurro Kohaku al oído de Yuri

"parece que si" contesto ella

"que es lo que tanto murmuran" exclamo Rin

"nada, nada importante" dijo en ton afligido Yuri,

la conversación termino de pronto con el sonido de la campana, así que los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron a sus clases. En el pasillo jaken se acerco a Rin y le dijo así

"Rin dime ¿cuándo aceptaras ser mi novia?"

"por favor no otra vez, jaken tu eres mi amigo y te prefiero así no insistas por favor, perdona que no te corresponda y ahora disculpa tengo clases"

jaken se quedo viéndola mientras ella se alejaba la pobre iba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con... Sesshoumaru, chocaron estrepitosamente tanto que la pobre Rin cayo sentada en el suelo pero esto no le preocupo a Sesshoumaru ya que se dedico a recoger sus cosas y dejo a Rin ahí tirada esta se molesto tanto que se levanto y lo miro con furia y le dijo

"óigame por lo menos debió haberme ayudado"

"por que si la que tuvo la culpa fuiste tú"

"pero que se cree, acaso no se dio cuenta que no lo hice a propósito"

"...."

"arggg. Usted... USTED ES UN MALEDUCADO ANIMAL...."

dijo eso y se marcho con un repertorio de insultos que susurraba en voz baja, marcho dejando a Sesshoumaru asombrado por la manera en la que lo había llamado animal que lejos de molestarle le provoco un poco de risa ya que jamás nadie se había atrevido a decirle esa ringlera de insultos.

"vaya, vaya, una fierecilla en el campus, esto se pondrá interesante"

continuara

perdonen si este capitulo no es de su agrado pero con mi propia universidad estoy un poco seca de inspiración eso y que mi profesor de leyes (del cual me he basado para escribir)

esta de vacaciones y no encuentro otra musa para que me inspire

respuesta a los review

CHANEL : te agradezco los comentarios y tratare de no dejar de escribir espero que este fic pronto sea leído por muchos mas, gracias también por apoyar mi otro fic 

Si supieras encontraras el segundo capitulo con el nombre de "te quiero Rin espero que mis trabajos te gusten por que a mi me encantan, a propósito Rin es la pareja de este fic ella es la única a quien yo le daría el honor de estar con Sesshoumaru, yo odio a Kagura y verán lo que le tengo preparado aquí...

Me despido

Esperen pronto el tercer capitulo

"Kagura y el secreto del aula de química"


	3. kagura y el secreto del aula de quimica

**Prof. Sesshoumaru **

(N/A: este capitulo para mi es muy especial, aquí expresare mi descontento con la opinión de algunos autores que se empeñan en empatar a Sesshoumaru con esa cosa, parte o lo que sea Kagura de naraku es cierto que es bonita pero si solamente se guían por eso mejor empátenlo con sango, kagome o cualquier otra persona disculpen pero para acabar con un mal no es necesario que ese mal se fortalezca es mejor acabar con la amargura y el rencor por medios mas sanos como el amor la alegría y la ternura por eso creo que Rin es la mejor pareja para el príncipe de los inuyoukais, perdonen si hay alguna persona fan de Kagura: esto es solo mi opinión)

capitulo 3 "Kagura y el secreto del aula de química" 

_Las clases habían comenzado, y Rin estaba retrasada para su clase de química la pobre Rin se encontraba furiosa por el encuentro con el Sensei Taisho al entrar en el salón de química se escucho como azoto la puerta a lo que la Prof. Sango exclamo _

_- Srita. Kyouyama, acaso estoy comenzando mi clase demasiado temprano para usted _

_- lo siento mucho Sensei, no volverá a pasar lo lamento_

_pasado el incidente Rin se acomodo junto a uno de los alumnos mas codiciados de la universidad era un joven de cabellos negros como la noche y hermosos ojos dorados su nombre es inuyasha, se le consideraba el joven mas divertido del campus pero al mismo tiempo su carácter era melancólico y lleno de misterios, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rin aunque esta no se daba por enterada, ya que ella consideraba a inuyasha como un amigo mas._

_- buenos días Rin como te ha ido_

_- no muy bien, este no es mi día, ¿sabes? tuve un encuentro cercano del tipo animal esta mañana_

_- ah si y dime que tipo de animal fue el afortunado_

_- no bromees, fue el nuevo profesor de arqueología es una bestia prehistórica, un bruto y un..._

_- ya entendí. No te cae muy bien el sujeto que se diga verdad_

_- no lo sé es su primer día pero si continua así puedes incluirlo en nuestra lista negra_

_- me parece perfecto... oye Rin cambiando el tema ¿iras con migo esta tarde a visitar a mi hermano mayor?_

_- si inuyasha te lo dije anoche por teléfono, aunque es muy extraño que tu hermano viva en el mismo edificio que yo y no haberlo notado._

_- no es extraño el imbecil ese es muy callado y reservado además dime quien en su sano juicio iría a visitar al idiota de mi hermano mayor._

_- ¿por qué te expresas de tu hermano de esa manera acaso no lo quieres?_

_- claro que lo quiero, es la manera de decirle que lo quiero, y si te parece que yo me expreso mal de él espera a escuchar como se expresa él de mí._

_- bien, creeré en ti, después de que termines tus clases te esperare en la parada del autobús._

_- por kami... Rin acaso no recuerdas que yo tengo motocicleta espérame en la entrada de la universidad. ¿Esta bien?_

_- hai. Inuyasha... _

_así transcurrió la tarde y al terminar las clases inuyasha y Rin se dirigieron al edificio donde Rin vivía._

_mientras en la universidad la Prof. Kagura se encontraba en el aula recogiendo las ultimas cosas que se habían ocupado esa tarde para la clase cuando de pronto escucho un ruido extraño que venia del salón de química. Ella supuso que se encontraba sola en el edificio ya que tenia por costumbre ser la ultima en retirarse del campus. Así que con un poco de miedo. Al llegar junto a la puerta del salón se asomo por una de las ventanas en la puerta y lo que vio fue sorprendente._

_Inuyasha y Rin habían llegado al ascensor que los llevaría al tercer piso. _

_- te veo nervioso inuyasha dime ¿hace cuanto que no ves a tu hermano?_

_- regreso hace poco tiempo estuvo estudiando en la universidad Sengoku de Kyoto. Me parece que ha conseguido un empleo pero aun no me dice cual es._

_- y dime solo por curiosidad ¿es igual a ti o es mas guapo?_

_- que clase de pregunta es esa sabes que no hay nadie mas guapo que yo... bueno excluyéndolo a él. Se puede decir que su atractivo es por ser mayor que yo. _

_- ¡ya veo! Mmmm..... _

_- óyeme que significa ese "Mmmm....." _

_- no, nada dime que te parece si antes de ir a su apartamento vamos al mío, veras estos zapatos me están matando y quisiera..._

_- esta bien se lo que quieres decir vamos_

_la verdad es que a inuyasha le fascinaba la idea de ir a conocer el apartamento de Rin, estaba casi seguro de que Rin lo invitaría a conocer su habitación y en ese momento..._

_Muackkkkk... le plantaría un enorme beso a Rin._

_Continuara....._

_Lo siento mucho siento cortar este capitulo en lo mas emocionante por ahí puedo sentir el filo de la guillotina cortándome la cabeza pero es que aun no me decido a ver si pueden ayudarme díganme que podría hacerle a Kagura._

_matarla _

_asustarla de muerte_

_que se encuentre cara a cara con tinky winky_

_hacer que un agujero negro aparezca y se la trague o cualquier cosa _

_por favor si tienen una mejor idea regálenmela y prometo hacerlo saber en el fic._

_Próximamente _

"TÚ" 

_por que no me dijiste que él era tu hermano._

_- por que nunca me lo preguntaste._


	4. tú!

_**TU....¡**_

_**Por Pandora.**_

Al llegar a su destino Rin e inuyasha, salieron del ascensor inuyasha guiaba a Rin por el pasillo la llevo hasta el apartamento de su hermano. Toco la puerta y cuando se abrió la puerta los recibió él...

Mientras Kagura estaba realmente nerviosa de lo que hubiese en el salón de química, así que por fin se armo de valor y entro... lo que vio la sorprendió muchísimo eran el profesor Miroku y la profesora sango estaban sobre la mesa de experimentos ellos estaban haciendo el amor. El rostro de la pobre Kagura se sonrojo al máximo la apenada maestra salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, fue a donde había dejado sus cosas y salió del edificio.

Rin se quedo muy sorprendida el hermano de inuyasha era el Prof. De arqueología. Al verlo dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta pero no logro irse por que inuyasha le sujeto el brazo y le dijo así.

- ¿que te sucede Rin?

- nada es solo que debo irme.

Diciendo eso salió corriendo inuyasha le pidió permiso a su hermano y salió corriendo tras ella

- Rin ¿que es lo que te pasa, acaso conoces a mi hermano?

- ah... pues.. si, recuerdas que en la clase te hable de un animal con el que me había cruzado

- si claro estabas tan furiosa que definitivamente lo recuerdo

- pues el animal era él

inuyasha la miro con incredulidad, luego volteo a donde se encontraba su hermano y le dijo a Rin.

- bueno, te creo pero por que no me lo dijiste le hubiera dado su merecido.

- por que no me dijiste que él era tu hermano

- por que tu no me lo preguntaste, además, sabia que si te enterabas no vendrías con migo.

- eres un tonto y dime ¿ahora que hago?

- nada, vendrás con migo y enfrentaras al animal de acuerdo

Rin le sonrió y camino hasta donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru

- buenas tardes Sensei.

- buenas tardes, oye tu imbecil que manera de tocar la puerta es esa.

- no me fastidies, deberías agradecer que he venido a visitarte.

- bueno adelante, pueden pasar.

Rin entro en el apartamento y Sesshoumaru les hizo sentarse en el sofá les ofreció a ambos un té y conversaron por largo rato (bueno solo conversaban inuyasha y Sesshoumaru mientras Rin los miraba fijamente ya que ambos se parecían mucho)

Luego Rin decidió que era hora de marcharse así que se levanto del sofá y cortésmente, se dirigió a su anfitrión,

- bueno es hora de que me retire le agradezco el té, los veré mañana, adiós inuyasha

- espera, dime te marcharas sola acaso no ves la hora que es, dijo un Sesshoumaru algo preocupado ya que el reloj marcaba las 9:40 de la noche.

- no se preocupe yo vivo en este mismo edificio, mi apartamento esta en el piso de abajo.

- ¡ah... eres mi vecina! Entonces que tengas buenas noches.

Rin salió del apartamento aliviada, no imagino jamás que, su amigo inuyasha y ese sujeto fuesen hermano, iba pensando en eso cuando entro en el ascensor, camino por el pasillo y saco la llave y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, cuando entro pudo ver a su hermano Moru hablando con una jovencita, saludo y se metió a su habitación estaba tan cansada que realmente no deseaba ver ni hablar con nadie en ese momento, ya se había cambiado cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando volteo para ver quien era se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

- hola Rin, vine a ver si podías darme algo mas que un saludo.

- Kagome... eres tu... que felicidad.- La chica se lanzo en los brazos de la joven de cabello negro que se encontraba frente a ella.

- y dime ¿cómo has estado te va bien en la universidad?

- claro que si. Pero dime ¿que haces aquí creía que estabas en Hokaido.?

- pues vera hable con Moru, y le dije que pensaba cambiarme de universidad y el me ofreció su casa así que acepte por que mi prima favorita se encuentra sola en la casa de su hermano y por eso vine aquí.

- tonta soy la única prima que tienes, y cuéntame, ¿a que universidad iras?

- a la misma que tú desde luego,

- genial así estaremos juntas, oye y tus cosas ya las desempacaste,

- no aun no, ¿me ayudas?

Continuara...

Lamento que este sea tan corto pero me ha pasado algo terrible, debido a que el recibo de luz de mi casa ha salido exageradamente alto mi madre le ha pedido a la tonta de mi hermana que me evite el uso de la computadora y debo decirles que el ciber mas cercano es una basura, así que talvez los demás capítulos de esta tarden un poquito mas.

Kagome será la prima de Rin, para aquellos que se afligieron por el pobre inuyasha, vuelvo a repetir el no es la pareja de Rin, pronto verán las maldades que le hago a inuyasha, advertencia mi próximo capitulo tendrá Lemon, la escena de Miroku y sango y alguna de las aventuras pasajeras del psicótico de inuyasha.

**Cristal dono: **cuando revise settings como me dijiste, la flechita esta activada en lo de anónimos así que gracias por eso y por decirme del errorzazo de mi fic, creo que ya lo compuse pero si no, volveré a subirlo para ponerlo correctamente.

Gracias.

**Yashi:** tu fic sobre Kagura lo estoy escribiendo en estos momentos, creo que para pasado mañana lo tendré listo puedes buscarlo en f.f. con el nombre de **"la libertad de Kagura", ** realmente lamento que creyeras que estaba molesta, a veces siento que mi cabeza patina pero nada mas, espero que continúes enviando tus opiniones sobre mis trabajos.

**Serena 2000: **te agradezco los muchos lindos que pusiste en el review de si supieras, es bueno que te guste lo que escribo, pero creo que no haré mas capítulos de "si supieras" ya que nadie ha escrito nada sobre alguna idea sobre la siguiente pareja que quieran que mi cerebro crea que pueden expresar sus sentimientos pero si tu tienes alguna en especial puedes hacérmelo saber. Gracias .

NOTICIERO FANFICTION:

CON SU PRESENTADORA: Pandorayoukai

BUENAS NOCHES: espero que estén de humor para las noticias de Fanfiction comencemos.

Para los que son fanáticos de Beyblade encontraran próximamente un fic con el nombre de "el sello del beyblade" crossover de Card captors Sakura y beyblade.

El próximo fic de la escritora Pandora youkai estará próximamente al alcance del publico según nos comenta cree que será todo un éxito con los seguidores de la pareja

sessh / Kagura.

Y el quinto capitulo de Prof. Sesshoumaru se titulara

"chantaje"

esperenlo.

Hasta aquí con las noticias se despide

Pandorayoukai.

Les escribiré mis otros correos para aquellas personas que deseen charlar conmigo y no tienen cuenta en 

son poquitos pero que haré soy fanática de las cuentas de correo.


End file.
